


Последняя надежда Темерии

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: У него есть план.И то, за что стоит сражаться.





	Последняя надежда Темерии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom the Witcher 2018.

Прогорклый воздух Лок Муинне — гарь, пепел, запах обожженной плоти — забивал легкие. Пожары лизали улицы и площади древнего города, умывшиеся кровью. В любой известной Роше бойне всегда находились победители и побежденные; в Лок Муинне не было ни тех, ни других. Только бряцало оружие солдат, марширующих вдоль светящихся от магии развалин, только сотрясали вековые камни вопли тех, кого оставили умирать. Первых Роше старательно избегал: сворачивал на узкие, перегороженные чем ни попадя улочки, сливался с густыми тенями, вжимаясь ноющей спиной в незыблемые стены. Вторым уже ничем не мог помочь.

Роше отступал: спешил к выходу пока еще не запечатанного города, но все равно выходило слишком медленно.

Анаис, незаконнорожденная дочь Фольтеста и единственная надежда Темерии на объединение, держалась за его скользкую от натекшей крови руку. Анаис не проронила ни слова жалобы — просто семенила следом, отчаянно пытаясь поспеть за его широким шагом, а грязь приставала к расшитым сафьяновым башмачкам.

Каэдвенские солдаты наступали им на пятки, неизменно догоняли — и встречали лютый отпор. Роше был один, кровь, сочащаяся из мелких ссадин и ран, напитывала лазоревую стеганку, расползаясь темными пятнами, а дышать от гари, пепла и трупной вони становилось все тяжелее, но пока за его спиной девочка, невыразимо важная для Темерии, он выстоит до последнего — потом, если будет необходимо, поднимется и не успокоится до тех пор, пока королевское дитя не окажется в безопасности, а корона Фольтеста не увенчает ее голову.

Спрятав Анаис под сорванным с крепежей темерским знаменем — обугленным, изрезанным, изгвазданным в пыли, — Роше оглядел площадь перед воротами. Через них не пройти: слишком много каэдвенских солдат, чтобы пробиться. Будь он один — или, думает Роше, будь с ним Бьянка — еще был бы какой-то шанс. Но не с девочкой, чьей жизнью он не имеет права рисковать.

Оставался один путь — Роше нашел его, когда искал, как подступиться к каэдвенскому лагерю. Вниз, в зловонную чавкающую темноту стоков и катакомб, в полумрак, разгоняемый лишь светящимся сфагнумом да псилоцилловыми грибами. Мутная зеленоватая жижа захлюпала под сапогами, стоило только спуститься с поросшего мхом каменного уступа. Роше посмотрел на Анаис: на серые от пепла спутанные волосы, на запачканное дорогое платье, на истрепанные башмачки, больше годные танцевать в замковых залах, а не топать по смердящим каналам.

Не дело будущей королеве Темерии расхаживать по колено в сточной воде.

Роше нагнулся, подставил спину. Анаис вскарабкалась, не колеблясь. Тонкие девчоночьи ручонки обхватили шею, Роше подхватил ее под сбитые коленки и зашагал вперед, настороженно вслушиваясь: не заплещут ли чужие сапоги по вязкому руслу канавы, не загремят ли чужие голоса. Роше готов: верный клинок и шестопер все еще при нем.

Но только монотонно капала вода, и эхо разносилось под сводами. Густой ил норовил заскользить под сапогом. Никто не спустился за ними в темноту, никто не бросился в погоню, но расслабляться все еще рано. От корабля, опустевшего и сонно качающегося на водах Понтара под колыбельную волн, Роше отделял горный кряж, лесистые холмы и долгая, небезопасная дорога. Каэдвенские солдаты, думал Роше, будут прочесывать чащу — Детмольд, может, чудом спас свою шкуру, но не позволит уйти так просто. А еще есть Редания; с тех пор как ее красно-черные солдаты перебили часть темерской делегации, Роше решил твердо: Радовид может вон из кожи вылезти, но девочку он не получит даже через его труп.

Из-за решетки, перекрывшей проход, потянуло свежим воздухом. Роше глотнул его с той же жадностью, с которой раненые прикладываются к студеной колодезной воде. Он бегло осмотрел механизм замка: старый, проржавевший, неухоженный — вспомнилось, Рикард справлялся с такими на раз. Роше вытащил из-за голенища сапога короткий нож, ковырнул механизм раз-другой — тот поддаваться не спешил, а у Роше едва ли хватало терпения действовать аккуратно. Но шестерни застонали, скрипнули, щелкнули — решетка, резанув слух визгом, распахнулась, когда Роше подтолкнул ее пинком. Сползшую Анаис он подсадил повыше: маленькие ладони заскребли по плечам, девочка устало вздохнула и прижалась щекой к взмокшей шее.

Канал становился все мельче, пока вовсе не окончился лужицей. Темные камни сменились рыхлой от сырости землей. Впереди забрезжил свет: красноватый отблеск заката, тонущего в мареве пожаров. Прошлым утром, когда он и Геральт добрались до высоких надежных ворот Лок Муинне, небо над головой безоблачно сияло, а теперь масляный дым заволакивал горизонт.

Пожарища, кровь и смерть — вот что отметило каждый шаг с тех пор, как он бросился в погоню за убийцей королей.

Крутая горная тропа спускалась к темнеющему лесу и теперь казалась дюже неудобной: местами обваливалась, оставляя узкий карниз — идти придется, плотно прижимаясь к отвесной стене, где-то — прыгать с высоких уступов, а заросли колючего терна, заплетшие скалистую породу, будут царапать руки и лицо. Роше снова подумал о том, что прошел бы здесь в одиночку если не влегкую, то, по крайней мере, не слишком напрягаясь. Анаис усложняла все и в то же время была единственной причиной двигаться к ждущему их кораблю.

Единственной ли? Роше стер рукавом кровь и пот, бегущие по лицу. Когда он уходил, Бьянка цепко сжала его плечо и произнесла только одно слово — первое с тех пор, как они покинули лагерь Хенсельта.

«Возвращайся».

Она смотрела на него так, что Роше точно знал: если не вернется, даже в посмертии себе этого не простит.

В горах становилось холодно. Сквозь сгущающиеся сумерки росчерками пролетали колкие снежинки, пар вырывался изо рта с каждым выдохом, отдающимся в груди неприятной тяжестью, и звонко скрипела, отмечая шаги, глазурь измороси. Анаис жалась к спине, стучала зубами, тыкалась в шею замерзшим носом, но по-прежнему не сетовала. На ум невольно просились жуткие мысли о том, что же мог сделать с ней Детмольд, если холод, голод, грязь и смрад, прежде незнакомые дочери короля, не выжали из нее ни слова протеста.

Даже без Детмольда, размышлял Роше, Анаис пережила достаточно потрясений за минувшие недели. И все же он сожалел, что не добрался до чародея и не вскрыл его паршивую глотку.

Он аккуратно снял ее со спины, расстегнул опоясывающие ремни и стащил стеганку — в прорехах и дырах, в крови и грязи, но все лучше, чем расшитое парчовое платьице, ничуть не защищающее от пронизывающего ветра. Маленькая темерская принцесса утонула в наброшенной на плечи куртке; Роше подкатал длиннющие рукава и крепко зашнуровал алую тесьму, стягивающую полы. Нижний край волочился по земле. Роше не раздумывал — взялся за нож и отхватил широкую полоску ткани. И снова подставил спину: тонкая подошва домашних башмачков не убережет ноги Анаис ни от холода, ни от острых камней.

К холмам, заросшим начавшими желтеть дубами и кленами, они спустились к ночи. Держались в стороне от накатанной дороги: Роше не хотел проверять, вытоптали ли пущу десятки марширующих солдат. Лучше пройти стороной, через бурелом и заросли.

Роше уперся ладонью в шершавый ствол и перевел дух. Анаис заерзала на спине, но крепко сцепленных, дрожащих от усталости рук не разомкнула. Дойти — единственно важно, как бы ни саднили ссадины и мелкие, уже запекшиеся царапины, как бы ни горели надсаженные хребет и ребра.

Захрустел сухой валежник — резкий, чужой в мирном шепоте листвы звук. Четверо; нет, решил Роше, прислушавшись и замерев, — пятеро, и четверо из них тяжело снаряжены. Пятый почти налегке, но идет, подволакивая ногу и наваливаясь на опору. Детмольд? В каэдвенском лагере арбалетный болт ударил его в голень.

Опустив Анаис на землю за густой порослью можжевельника, Роше прильнул спиной к широкому стволу. Звенья кольчужной рубашки предательски бряцнули.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, Вернон Роше!

Детмольд. В другой раз Роше порадовался бы возможности с ним рассчитаться.

Наступающих выдавали факелы: солдаты, которым не доводилось выслеживать отряды скоя’таэлей в безлунные осенние ночи, шагу не могли ступить без света. Роше мог вычислить их по теням и грузной поступи. Хоть какое-то преимущество.

— Твой корабль всего в полумиле отсюда. Как долго продержится твоя сучка? Или она хороша только ноги раздвигать?

Кровь кипучим потом вломилась в виски, и гнев придал сил. Удержать его в узде — на это у Роше еще хватило воли. Шаги близились, сучья затрещали под солдатскими сапогами ближе и слева. Заткнутый второпях за пояс нож, хорошо послуживший сегодня, пригодился еще раз: Роше, высунувшись на звук, метнул его едва ли не наугад, метя в голову. Лезвие вошло неудачливому солдату в глаз, тот завопил, инстинктивно схватившись за торчащую рукоять, закачался и рухнул оземь.

— Что-то маловато ты взял людей.

— Тогда какого рожна ты прячешься? Королевская гончая поджала хвост с перепугу?

Оставшиеся — не считая самого Детмольда, державшегося поодаль — зашли с обеих сторон. Клинок обратился продолжением руки, ударил — заскрежетала налетевшая на такой же металл сталь. Второй атаковал сзади; Роше поднырнул под руку, развернулся и толкнул нападавшего навстречу приятелю. Третий не дал передышки: налетел, размахивая тяжеленной булавой. Роше отскочил в сторону — увенчанное шипами навершие просвистело в нескольких дюймах от головы и врезалось в дуб, кроша шершавую кору в щепы. Дожидаться, пока противник восстановит равновесие и снова ринется в бой, Роше не стал; может, это было бы по чести, но в нынешней стычке места для нее не нашлось. Махакамская сталь раскроила череп, обнажая содержимое.

Тоненько взвизгнула Анаис. Роше отметил было — испугалась хлынувшего фонтаном темного потока.

— Бросай меч! — каркнул Детмольд. — Пока я не выпустил девке всю ее гнилую темерскую кровь.

Позвоночник прошило холодом, и Роше повернулся на голос. Детмольд выволок Анаис из густой пахучей поросли. Узловатые пальцы чародея намертво вцепились ей в плечо. В другой руке поблескивал стилет, прижатый к худенькой девчоночьей шее.

Кровь отхлынула от сердца, оставив в теле нездоровую, дрожащую легкость.

— Ничего ты ей не сделаешь, — отозвался Роше. Уверенности в сказанном у него было ни на грош. — Она нужна тебе живой.

— А ты проверь, — хмыкнул чародей, прижав кончик острого лезвия к тонкой коже. — Как, рискнешь жизнью фольтестова отродья?

Вместо ответа Роше упрямо сжал челюсть, стиснул эфес клинка до побелевших костяшек — и выпустил. Под ребра тут же прилетело чужим сапогом, огрело промеж лопаток. Вспышка боли вышибла дух, оставив задыхаться в кромешной темноте.

— А ведь тебе прочили стать последней надеждой Темерии, шлюхин ты выродок, — Детмольд с издевательским сожалением покачал головой и цокнул языком. — Повесить бы тебя на ближайшем суку, да времени нет. Чего стоите? — гаркнул он солдатам. — Убейте ублюдка!

Сказал — и подавился последним словом, захрипел, забулькал, недоуменно опустил взгляд — из груди торчал пробивший легкое окровавленный болт — и, закачавшись, повалился на землю.

Позади с арбалетом наготове стояла Бьянка.

Роше хватило этой короткой заминки. Одного из солдат он саданул локтем под дых, подхватил брошенный меч и всадил его меж сочленений брони по самую рукоять. Его приятель чиркнул клинком по боку, пересчитывая звенья кольчуги. Роше пнул его в незащищенное колено, рывком сорвал с перевязи шестопер и обрушил его на бритую голову. Кровь, желтоватый студенистый мозг и осколки кости оросили черную землю у ног.

Дышал Роше тяжело. Его шатало, ладонь не удержала тяжелый шестопер — тот грохнулся в густую высокую траву, — но он все еще стоял на ногах. Роше наклонился, с усилием выдернул из трупа поверженного солдата меч. Он видел, как Бьянка, опустившись на колено, поймала в объятия дрожащую Анаис и теперь, прижав ее к себе, гладила спутанные волосы девочки и что-то быстро шептала ей на ухо.

Оставалось еще одно дело. Собственный шаг казался по-пьяному нетвердым, словно сама земля отказалась его держать. Переступив через тела каэдвенских солдат, Роше добрался до Детмольда и резко перевернул его на спину. 

— Повесить бы тебя на ближайшем суку, — выдохнул Роше, нависнув над чародеем и приставив к его горлу заточенный край клинка. — Да времени нет.

Меч — орудие обоюдоострое. Роше с силой прижал лезвие рукой: острый металл распорол крепкую кожаную перчатку и впился в ладонь, но и он же с тошнотворным хрустом отделил голову Детмольда от тела. Чародей не кричал — только лопались кровавые пузыри на его губах.

В ушах звенело от пустоты и бесконечной, неисчерпаемой усталости, которая вдруг заполнила собой все. Роше не чувствовал ни облегчения, ни радости от свершенной мести: только тишина, окружившая его, сомкнувшаяся над головой, была почти осязаема, а прохладное забытье дышало в затылок. Сущее, подхваченное пожарищами всех отгремевших за последний месяц сражений, истлело и осыпалось пеплом — невесомой серой пылью, подхваченной осенними ветрами.

Вместе с миром, проваливающимся к чертям, миром, в котором у Роше едва ли осталось что-то, за что можно держаться, в прогоревший безжизненный пепел обращался он сам.

Когда Роше открыл глаза и поднял голову, Бьянка стояла над ним, протягивая руку. В ее запястье он вцепился, как во что-то единственно реальное, способное удержать от падения в разверзшуюся под ногами пропасть, и, даже поднявшись, никак не хотел отпускать. 

— Нужно идти, — сказала Бьянка. Ее скулу пересекал свежий багровый порез, в краешке рта запеклась кровь, а на щеке наливался лиловым синяк. Короткий мундир забрызгала кровь, открытые руки покрыла сеточка ссадин, и Роше остро захотелось вернуть Детмольда к жизни — и убить еще раз. — Каэдвенские и реданские патрули наверняка слышали звуки боя.

— Нужно, — согласился Роше.

Бьянка подставила плечо. Ее ладонь прошла по спине, по холодным разорванным звеньям кольчуги. С другой стороны к ней жалась Анаис. Втроем, поддерживая друг друга, оступаясь в ночной темноте, спотыкаясь о торчащие корни и путаясь в зарослях, они шли к водам Понтара, отражающим в темном зеркале вод россыпь звезд.

И больше никто не возник у них на пути.

***

 

— Как Анаис?

— Спит, — сказала Бьянка, раскладывая нехитрые инструменты по стоящему посреди каюты столу. Чистое полотнище она предусмотрительно нарезала на лоскуты — бинтов не бывает много. Водку — развела кипяченой водой и протерла получившейся смесью руки. — Попросила еды. Не сказать, чтобы аппетит у нее был здоровый, но... — она покачала головой. — Понемногу придет в себя.

Чашу с раствором она поставила на койку, двинула дальше от края и села позади Роше, прижавшись бедром к крестцу. Когда они начинали этот путь, полотно его крепкой спины рвал только ожог, оставленный в напоминание о встрече с драконом. Сейчас Бьянка разглядывала кровоподтеки, ссадины и порезы. В основном — неглубокие, опасные больше, попади какая зараза. Она прижала резко пахнущий водкой край к широкой полосе содранной кожи. Роше потянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, но даже не дернулся — только заходили под пальцами тугие канаты мышц.

Роше подводил счет потерям, и все сплеталось в странный, хитро запутанный клубок. Анаис лишилась отца; что же, смерть Фольтеста ударила и по нему самому. Фольтест не заменил ему отца — в общепринятом смысле этого слова, но дал столько, сколько иной отец просто не сумел бы предложить. Роше гнал от себя эту мысль, словно любая попытка связать себя и Фольтеста могла опорочить светлую память о короле, но его смерть пробила в груди брешь, очень похожую на ту, которую когда-то давно оставила смерть матери.

Анаис потеряла брата, Роше — свой отряд, братьев по оружию, готовых ринуться и в огонь, и в воду, если только будет отдан такой приказ. А может, рассуждал Роше, в «Синих Полосках», когда-то тщательно отобранных, обученных, выпестованных было куда больше от сыновей. Долина Понтара забрала их, но она же дала шанс вырвать Анаис из рук ненадежных северных соседей и когда-нибудь вернуть ее домой.

— Я ведь не достал его, — сказал Роше. — Не достал убийцу короля.

— А это все еще важно?

— А разве нет?

Бьянка вздохнула, промокнув бинтом борозды на ребрах — похоже, последние. Ее ладонь коснулась застарелых звездчатых шрамов на пояснице, двинулась вверх, и в этом прикосновении не было знакомой сдержанности, только мягкое, ласковое тепло.

— Это не вернет Фольтеста, Роше.

— Я знаю. Случившееся под Вергеном никак не идет из головы. Я привел «Синих Полосок» туда, преследуя убийцу. И все они мертвы.

Едва ли не впервые с тех пор, как жизнь привела его на королевскую службу, Роше почувствовал себя беспомощным. Весь проделанный путь, все принятые решения неизбежно вели к пропасти, на краю которой он теперь стоял. Пока он во весь опор рвался к маячащей вдалеке цели, последствия нещадно хлестали по тем, кто был с ним рядом.

— Не все, — спокойно сказала Бьянка. — Я все еще жива. А Детмольд и Хенсельт — нет. Повернись.

Роше развернулся, и Бьянка склонилась над глубоким разрезом в палец толщиной, начинающимся под ключицей и уходящим на бок и к ребрам. Она осмотрела края воспаленной кожи и задумчиво прикусила губу.

— Стоило бы зашить, — заметила она, не поднимая головы. — Обезболить нечем.

— Да плевать, — отозвался Роше, рассматривая ее сосредоточенное лицо. В свете фонарей, выставленных на стол и зажженных, разлившийся по ее щеке кровоподтек выделялся на светлой коже. — Шей так.

Она бросила на него короткий неуверенный взгляд и потянулась к раскрытому сундучку, оставленному на столе. Среди запасов «Синих Полосок» еще остались иглы и нити из высушенных сухожилий — немного, но на этот раз точно хватит.

Бьянка не в первый раз держала в ловких пальцах иглу и стягивала края в тонкую красную линию, но сегодня была особенно аккуратна. Роше сопел, сдавленно мычал, скрипел стиснутыми зубами, пока она сноровисто завязывала узлы, и сквозь острые вспышки боли думал, что Бьянка шьет не прореху на коже — пришивает к телу едва держащуюся в нем душу.

Она закончила: затянула последний узел, срезала излишки нити и бросила окровавленную иглу в спиртовый раствор. Вытерла руки смоченным там же бинтом и провела пальцами над краем свежего шва: по ребрам, вздымающейся от тяжелого дыхания груди. Поднялась выше: погладила плечо, шею, колючую от щетины щеку, не пряча рвущуюся наружу нежность. Это не унимало пульсирующих, терпимо горящих ран, но становилось легче, пусть даже самую малость.

Роше коснулся сухими губами синеватых прожилок вен на ее запястье и заставил себя подняться. Бьянка потянулась следом — запрокинула голову, подставив зовущие полураскрытые губы, и не поцеловать ее, не привлечь к себе, не найти немного покоя в ее объятиях было бы безумием. И все же он удержался. Бьянка приняла бы его и таким: разбитым, проигравшим — только он сам себя не принял. Если целовать ее — то не от горечи потерь, хлещущей из каждой незажившей раны и отравляющей мысли, не в попытке обрести утешение, не потому, что ему больше не за что держаться. 

Она заслуживает большего. Он? — ну, может, заслужит, когда справится со всем свалившимся на них дерьмом.

— В одном Детмольд точно был прав, — негромко сказала Бьянка, когда он снял со спинки стула чистую рубашку и набросил ее на плечи. — Если у Темерии и осталась хоть какая-то надежда, то это ты.

За весь этот путь Роше потерял достаточно, чтобы в сердцах считать, будто потерял все. Но у него еще был корабль — маневренный, крепкий, способный легко пройти как по Понтару, так и близ западных берегов Цидариса и Вердена. У него была дочь короля — он еще не знал, как разыграть эту карту, но в любом случае это что-то.

А еще у него была Бьянка.

Этого достаточно, чтобы двигаться дальше.

***

 

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Роше, когда Бьянка поднялась на борт.

Вместо ответа она вынула из складок плаща свернутую листовку: желтоватый лист с крупной вязью слов. Роше просмотрел его бегло.

— Нильфгаард подошел к Яруге, — сообщила Бьянка, стянув с головы капюшон и пригладив взъерошенные волосы. — Наталис собирает войска.

Роше прошелся по палубе, потирая подбородок. Геральт предупреждал: длинные руки императора щедрой горстью посеяли смуту. Сдобренная кровью междоусобиц земля Северных Королевств как нельзя лучше подходила для вторжения. Наступление — только вопрос времени.

Которого у них теперь нет.

За бортом в утренней дымке мерцали еще не угасшие портовые огни. Корабль «Синих Полосок», лишенный полосатых парусов и щитов с геральдическими лилиями, украшавших перила гакаборта, ничем не отличался от десятка прочих суденышек, дремлющих у причала.

Тихие, мирные огни.

Бриз, солью ложащийся на лицо.

Затишье перед грядущим штормом.

— Роше?

Он отступил от резных перил и посмотрел вниз. Матросы — то немногое, что осталось от команды корабля — занимались рутинными делами. Кто-то драил палубу — на темном дереве уже не различить засохших следов пролившейся крови. После налета каэдвенских солдат людей на борту осталось еще меньше, но достаточно, чтобы вести корабль по своенравным волнам.

— Снимаемся с якоря через час, — распорядился Роше, прикусывая мундштук.

У него есть план.

И то, за что стоит сражаться.


End file.
